Conventional methods of monitoring and tracking a user's mobile device activity may rely on the use of 3rd party cookies to identify the device's web site visits. In one example, Web sites visited by the user store small text files called cookies in the web browser of the user's mobile device. These cookies can be used to improve the user's web browsing experience. Cookies can also be used to identify a user's mobile device without relying on personally identifiable information (PII). PII is information that can be used on its own or be combined with other information to identify a specific individual and its use as an identifier raises privacy concerns.